


Greeting

by magma (MagMar)



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, very old stuff I wrote way back when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagMar/pseuds/magma
Summary: Nic reminds you of your drinking habits and your forgetfulness....Nicolas Brown/Gender Neutral Reader
Relationships: Nicolas Brown & Reader, Nicolas Brown/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Greeting

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Language, slight sexual references, alcohol references  
> Everything in italics is Nic’s sign language  
> Originally reposted from my old DeviantArt fic account XxQueenofVariaxX. I finally have time to use my AO3 account more often because of the quarantine, so I started off by reposting my older fics that are kind of okay and this is so far the only one that has pasted that test lol.   
> This was the first time I’ve written a gender-neutral reader fic and was originally published in 2015 so please have mercy lmao. Though if there any critical issues/criticisms/opinions, feel free to comment  
> Thanks for reading!

You opened your eyes to the weight of someone sitting on your bed. Rubbing your eyes, you recognized the being to be Nicolas. He was leaning against the headboard, taking a swig of beer he had grabbed from the mini-fridge in the corner. He looked tired, his eyes shutting ever so slightly. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and you could see his chest slowing rising and falling at a steady beat. 

You poked him in the shin until he looked at you. You smiled at his piercing eyes.

“ _ Sorry I woke you”  _ he signed.

“Don’t be” you whispered, as you sat up to face him. “Why’d you decide to come over? I thought you had a job”

_ “Worwick’s the one with the job” _

“Ohhh, an appointment?”

He nodded and took another swig of his beer. Ever since you meet Benriya, Worwick had been working as a gigolo. Nicolas usually stayed away during Worwick’s ‘appointments’.

You moved closer towards him until you were side by side with him. You took the bottle from his hand and took a sip, before giving it back.

He rolled his eyes and signed  _ “Go get your own bottle” _

You crossed your arms and said “Says the guy who decided to raid my fridge”

He groaned and signed  _ “I only raid your fridge for your sake, you’d probably down all those bottles in ten minutes and get alcohol poisoning” _

“Fuck you!” you pout. He was in the teasing mode again.

“I don’t drink that much!”

He smirked  _ “Oh really? What about that night at Bastard? You were downing those Screwdrivers like they were water” _

You groaned and threw the sheets over you to cover up your red face. You curled up into a little ball. God damn, he was being an asshole, you thought. That was one night.

You felt a tug on the sheets and slowly came out from under them.

_ “Too far?” _ He signed, unsure of your stance. You nodded vigorously and pouted once again “Yeah, thanks for being an irritating asshole”

You were about to lay down and face the window on your side of the bed in silent rage when you felt Nicolas wrap his arms around you, and pulling you towards his chest. Just when you were about to protest, he mutters “Says the idiot who doesn’t bother to greet their boyfriend properly”

You stay silent, feeling a blush rushing down your face, as you closed your eyes, reached up and pressed your lips against his rough ones in a soft, entrancing way. He kissed back, closing his eyes. His calloused and large hands rubbed up and down your back, burying you in warm love and lust. You moved your hands, massaging his muscles gently, feeling him twitch under your touch. Nicolas slowly moved until he was above you, dominating you in love and affection. Your head laid on top of a pillow, your hair scattered. 

“(Name)..” the onyx male whispered, in his calm, gruff voice. You smile softly, pulling his head towards yours and kissing his rough lips sweetly. Running your hands through his hair, you put your head to his. Making sure he could see, you mouthed the words

“ _ I love you, Nicolas Brown” _

  
  
  



End file.
